


Złamany

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 sezon, Angst, Gen, M/M, Pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Chciał tylko dobra, nie chciał wyrządzić zła.</i><br/><i>Zło przyszło po drodze, przyczepiło się i nie chciało puścić.</i><br/>Po opętaniu Casa Lucyfer mianował go swoją ulubioną zabawką.<br/>Castiel nie potrafi się nie obwiniać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Złamany

Zazwyczaj, kiedy ktoś inny przejmuje ciało, jego właściciel wpada w coś w rodzaju snu. Zmienia się w małe, bezbronne dziecko, które układa się na łóżeczku w swoim pokoiku, przykrywa kołderką po sam nos i zasypia przy włączonej lampie, bo boi się ciemności. Za oknem szaleje burza, pada deszcz, wieje wiatr, uderza głośno w szyby, które dygoczą, ściany drżą, ale maluszek śpi i nie przejmuje się otoczeniem.

_Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś bezpieczny._

Włamywacz wtedy plądruje mieszkanie. Przywłaszcza, kradnie. Udaje pana domu, jak gdyby nic odbiera pocztę, płaci za rachunki. Nikt nie widzi zmiany, ponieważ najważniejsze jest to, że to wszystko _działa_. Nikt nie zatrzymuje się, nic nie powoduje opóźnień. Wszystko działa, jak należy.

 _Bo musi_.

Castiel był panem tego ciała i wprowadził do środka _współlokatora_. Sam usnął, zmęczony ciągłą wojną, walką i ratowaniem świata. Pozwolił na przejęcie kontroli, tłumacząc samemu sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Przecież Lucyfer jest im potrzebny, tylko on może pokonać Ciemność.

Wewnątrz czas mija inaczej. Każda sekunda to jedna godzina, jedna minuta to prawie trzy doby. Czasami czas przyspiesza lub zwalnia, nieznacznie, tylko na komendę archanioła, któremu się nudzi, siedząc na tronie w Piekle i szydząc z Crowleya. Czas boi się archanioła, dlatego wykonuje wszystkie jego polecenia i żądania, kiedy Lucyfer siedzi sobie w centrali w głowie upadłego anioła i dyryguje.

Castiel czasami się budził. Lucyfer wysyłał go wtedy do jakiegoś zabawnego miejsca, kazał się _rozerwać._

\- Och, zapomniałem, ty nie potrafisz.

Najczęściej trafiał do swoich własnych koszmarów. Znosił wszystko bardzo dzielnie, ale to wszystko bolało. Tak mocno bolało. Jakby to działo się naprawdę, chociaż wiedział, że tak nie było. Wiedział, że ta krew nie była prawdziwa, chociaż wyglądała i pachniała jak ona. To nie Sam i Dean leżeli w czerwonej, gęstej kałuży, a nad nimi nie stała Amara, bo to nie była prawda. Wszystko było fikcją, wszystko było jednym wielkim, złym snem, który przydarzył się dobremu aniołowi, który chciał dobrze. Chciał tylko dobra, nie chciał wyrządzić zła.

Zło przyszło po drodze, przyczepiło się i nie chciało puścić.

Ale dzisiaj był jeden z tych dobrych dni. Lucyfer nie miał czasu ani nawet chęci gnębić go, więc powiedział mu „rób, co chcesz” i zostawił go. Miał do roboty sporo rzeczy, między innymi musiał znowu udawać Castiela przed braćmi Winchester.

Anioł ruszył do Wyobraźni. Była bardzo rozwinięta przez to, że Jimmy Novak w swoim życiu sporo czytał. Był to jeden z jego licznych plusów, a Cas bardzo to doceniał.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się. Dookoła panowała biel - miało się wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozlał mleko. Drzwi jeszcze nie zniknęły, a powinny, gdy wchodziło się do pomieszczenia. Były anioł wzruszył ramionami, zamknął swoje wielkie, niebieskie oczy i zaczął sobie wyobrażać. Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył automaty z grami na pieniądze i żetony. Gdzieś ktoś w oddali krzyknął, jakaś grupa ryknęła śmiechem, ktoś przeklął cicho pod nosem. Odwrócił się i upewnił się, czy wrota nie zniknęły.

Nie zniknęły.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i podszedł do pierwszej gry na pieniądze, i zagrał. Po chwili się skapnął, że przecież nie miał on gotówki.

\- To tylko moja wyobraźnia… - mruknął i sięgnął po karty na stole.

Dzisiaj grał w pokera.

* * *

 

Nie wiedział, jak dużo czasu minęło. Nie obchodziło go to. Kobiety podawały do stołu różnorakie trunki, upijając swoich gości i uśmiechając się przy tym tak promiennie, jakby nie robiły tego specjalnie.

Jako jedyny Cas był trzeźwy. Reszta graczy rzucała się i mówiła głupstwa, na które anioł nie zwracał uwagi. Wypił dużo, cholera wie ile, ale nic nie czuł. Potrzebował czegoś więcej niż whisky czy zmieszanej wódki.

Ale nie zamierzał przesadzać.

Rzucił karty na stół i wstał od niego. Ruszył już w stronę drzwi, aby być w swoim więzieniu przed archaniołem, który wręcz uwielbiał naruszać jego prywatność czy niszczyć jego rzeczy, ale zatrzymał się przy automacie z odbijającymi się kulkami. Kulki nie mogły wpaść do środka. Na elektrycznej tablicy były napisane imiona, a zaraz obok nich znajdowały się wyniki.

Przy grze stał nastolatek, który na oko miał piętnaście lat. Jego zielone oczy uważnie śledziły kulki, a palce nerwowo wciskały guziki, aby odbić ją w odpowiedniej chwili. Brązowe włosy rozczochrane na wszystkie strony co chwilę spadały na oczy dzieciaka i zasłaniały mu widok. Raz przez taką sytuację stracił jedną z trzech piłek i zapewne nie chciał tego powtórzyć.

Anioł oglądał cierpliwie grę aż do końca. Chłopiec był zdeterminowany, bardzo chciał wygrać. Zdobył drugie miejsce w tabeli i zaraz po skończeniu rozgrywki udał się gdzieś w kierunku baru.

Castiel nie wiedział, skąd ten dzieciak się wziął i dlaczego był w tym barze, skoro był młodzikiem.

Chciał już odejść, kiedy automat zapikał, wynik się zrestartował, a na ekranie pojawiły się dwa słowa.

**ZŁAMAŁEŚ SIĘ.**

Zastygł i po prostu się gapił.

Chwilę potem napis znowu się zmienił.

**NIC NIE JESTEŚ WARTY.**

**UMRZESZ W SAMOTNOŚCI.**

**NIE LICZYSZ SIĘ DLA NIKOGO.**

Gdzieś w oddali ktoś krzyknął. Głos był znajomy, a on się _topił_ w tych hasłach.

**ZŁAMAŁEŚ SIĘ, ALE JUŻ NIGDY SIĘ NIE POSKLEJASZ.**

Do pokoju wbiegł Dean. Uśmiechał się w ten najbardziej przyjemny sposób i patrzył na niego.

\- Cas, ty biedaku – podszedł do niego, a uśmiech mu zbladł. - Nie ty jesteś przyczyną tego wszystkiego. Nikt cię nie osądza, dobra? To, co było, to było. Ale musimy iść naprzód, Castiel, inaczej zwariujemy i umrzemy w nienawiści, a tego chyba nie chcemy, prawda?

Anioł ledwo powstrzymywał łzy. Podniósł swoje oczy na przyjaciela, patrząc na niego niedowierzająco i ze złością.

\- Ty nie jesteś prawdziwy.

\- Och, dobrze to wiesz, ale wmawiasz sobie, że jest na odwrót. Potraktuj to jako… poradę.

\- Poradę na co, Dean?

Winchester podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej i położył na jego ramieniu dłoń.

\- Przestań. Się. Obwiniać. Weź się w garść i wyrzuć z siebie tego bydlaka.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego?

Anioł opuścił wzrok na podłogę. Łzy płynęły po jego twarzy. Nie przejmował się tym, że jego przyjaciel to widzi.

_To wszystko to nieprawda, to tylko moja wyobraźnia, to tylko wyobraźnia…_

_-_ CAS!

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę, ale Deana już nie było. Czuł w powietrzu jedynie jego wodę kolońską, którą odetchnął głęboko.

 _Koniec koniec koniec_.

\- Tu jesteś, mój drogi – zza jednej z gier wyszedł Lucyfer, a za nim kilka jego żołnierzy. - Szukałem cię.

Cas stał na środku i patrzył na swojego niegdysiejszego brata, anioła wyrzuconego z domu, teoretycznie tak podobnego do niego. Praktycznie? Nie mieli żadnej wspólnej cechy. Łączyły ich przeciwieństwa, które powinny ich odpychać, a nie przyciągać.

Lucyfer, ten jeden z najważniejszych, jak zwykli nazywać go inni przed Upadkiem, nie potrafił pokochać dzieł swojego ojca. Jego egoizm i brak skromności przeważyły skalę, a Ojciec zesłał go na dół, do samego Piekła, gdzie miał spędzić resztę swojego marnego życia śpiąc. Niedługo potem Bóg odszedł, twierdząc, że nie jest potrzebny. Kilka tysięcy lat później Lilith złożyła z siebie ofiarę i przywołała do życia swego pana.

Castiel kochał ludzi, choć na początku swojej egzystencji na Ziemi uważał, że ludzie nie znają się, nie potrafią się zmobilizować, szargają nimi uczucia. Jego bracia i siostry uważali je za niepotrzebne coś, co tłumiło ich racjonalne myślenie. 

Teraz on sam uważał inaczej.

Automat za nim zapiszczał, wypuścił na planszę wszystkie kulki, które posiadał, i zaczął się świecić na zielono i żółto, a na jego tablicy przewijało się jedno słowo:

 **MARTWY** **MARTWY** **MARTWY** **MARTWY** **MARTWY**

\- Już czas, kochanie – zagruchał Lucyfer i zaprezentował swoje wielkie, lśniące, czerwone skrzydła, które pogłaskał z czułością. - Idziemy już spać.

Cas nawet nie próbował protestować. Czuł się za słaby, za mały, niczym najmniej ważny pionek w grze, który najlepiej wykorzystać na początku, aby zrobić przejście dla tych ważniejszych figur.

Dalej wierzył, że jego starszy brat pokona Amarę. Wierzył, że potrzebowali nawet swoich wrogów, aby pokonać tego największego. Nie wiedział jednak, że Lucyfer miał w planach kolejną apokalipsę. Śmierć już zginęła, a reszta Jeźdźców poukrywała się, bojąc się zagrożenia.

Przeklęci tchórze.

\- Chodź, chodź, kochanie – archanioł popchnął go przez drzwi, a Castiel upadł. Uchronił swoją twarz przed wgnieceniem w podłogę, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i lądując na nich. - Nie ma tak, nie ma. Na czworakach idziesz do swojego pokoiku, piesku. Taaak, bardzo ładnie. Jesteś idealny – przeczesał mu włosy i świst!

Pierwszy bat uderzył w plecy. Anioł był w samej koszuli, która pod wpływem uderzenia przykleiła się do skóry i zaczerwieniła się.

I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze!

Cas dyszał i ledwo szedł. Trasa nie była długa, ale jego drzwi zdawały się być teraz tak daleko. Miał ochotę po prostu się położyć, zamknąć oczy i zasnąć.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie, nie, nie możesz!

Anioł padł na podłogę i po prostu oddychał.

\- NIE. MA. MOWY.

Ktoś chwycił go za obie ręce i zaczął go ciągnąć do przodu. Drzwi przybliżały się, a po chwili się oddalały. Archanioł się śmiał i szeptał mu w ucho, co mu zrobi, kiedy wrócą. Jak ponownie powiesi go na hakach, zacznie nacinać skórę, wytnie na niej swoje własne inicjały, bo teraz to ciało było tylko jego, a on był jego panem, bo Castiel był zbyt naiwny, zbyt wierzył w to, że pokona Ciemność. Mówił mu, jak znowu będzie wyrywał pióra z jego wielkich, czarnych skrzydeł, jak zostawi go tam, bo zasłużył na ten cały ból.

\- Nie jesteś nawet warty poświęcenia. Jesteś niczym, Castiel, jednym wielkim zerem, które na nic nie zasługuje. Powinieneś się cieszyć, bo teraz masz mnie, a ja przynajmniej traktuję cię jak królewicza. Widzisz? To wszystko to twoja wina, twoja pieprzona wina! Widzisz, co zrobiłeś? Co zrobiłeś, Cas? Powiedz to głośno!

Jego młodszy brat nie wstrzymywał się nawet ze łzami. Płakał jak dziecko, mocno, głośno. Każde uderzenie batem w plecy, w brzuch, w ramiona powodowało ból i pieczenie, które były bardzo ciężkie do zniesienia.

\- Z-zawiodłem…

\- GŁOŚNIEJ!

Wrzucił go do pokoju, a Cas padł na swoje polowe łóżko i zwinął w kulkę.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie teraz…

\- Kochanie, zabaw się ze mną.

Wziął jedną rękę anioła i pociągnął mocno, i przyczepił do łańcucha zawieszonego przy haku. Wziął drugą i zrobił to samo. Po chwili wszystkie kończyny były przykute, a Castiel musiał stać.

\- Dobra, kochaniutki, czas zacząć się _bawić_.

Bicz latał jak oszalały. Lądował na udach, stopach, brzuchu, żebrach. Następnie archanioł żyletkami wyciął w trzech miejscach swoje inicjały, mówiąc mu ciągle do ucha, jak bardzo przepadł oraz jak bardzo Castiel był _jego._

Jęki bólu, błagania i płacz były słyszane wszędzie.

Nikt nie dbał o to, co czuł Cas, kiedy jego nieprzyjaciel przykładał mu do piersi rozżarzony sztylet, a on krzyczał. Nikt nie dbał o to, że poświęcił się, aby pomóc.

Nikt o to nie dbał.

Nikt nie dbał również o to, że prawdopodobnie umrze sam, w cierpieniu. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że on umrze, skoro jego włamywacz dalej będzie udawał. Kiedyś się wyda, prawda, ale nieprędko.

\- Już masz dosyć, słodziutki? - gruchał dalej archanioł. - Nie chcesz więcej?

Anioł podniósł wzrok i spojrzał beznamiętnie na swojego oprawcę, który uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Ajjj, jakiś ty wrażliwy – zakpił, po czym wziął do ręki nożyczki i zaczął przycinać jego włosy. Chwilę potem wyciągnął z przyniesionej przez siebie torby obcęgi i zaczął wyrywać mu paznokcie. Całe jego ciało krwawiło, ale nie na czerwono, ale na niebiesko. Krwawiło jak atrament, jakby w środku jego ciała dalej była część Lewiatanów. Może była to woda święcona, która zabarwiła się na ten kolor przez jego dawne opętanie przez te potwory i w ten sposób go oczyszczała.

Wisiał swobodnie, łańcuchy utrzymywały cały jego ciężar. Nie miał siły nawet stać, pozwalał na to wszystko, co robił mu jego starszy brat.

W końcu to wszystko ustało. Lucyfer zdjął go, ułożył na łóżku, przykrył kołdrą, zapalił lampę na stoliku nocnym, pocałował w czoło i wyszedł.

Wszystko bolało, ale nie dbał o to. Chciał spać i spać, i nigdy się nie obudzić.

Wiedział, że jutro będzie to samo.

Ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem było to, że miał nadzieję, że to się kiedyś skończy. Wiedział jednak, że Lucyfer posuwał się do przodu, do Amary, więc uważał, że warto było się poświęcić, pozwolić siebie opętać i cierpieć.

Nic nie będzie tak satysfakcjonujące jak kara dla Pani Ciemności.

Castiel wiedział, że zrobiłby to ponownie. I że zrobiłby to za każdym razem.

Nawet jeśli nie musiałby.


	2. Załamany

Czasami było dobrze, czasami było źle.

Bywało, że archanioł się nudził. Cas mu wtedy nie wystarczał. Zazwyczaj sprowadzał do siebie kobiety, które _wciągał_ w siebie. Często nie znał nawet ich imion. Każda miała inną historię, o które nie dbał, bo po co one mu były? Uważał je za puste, bezwartościowe, puszczające się kurwy, które sprowadzał do _domu_ , aby się z nimi przespać, a następnie wykorzystać. Najpierw była radość, przyjemność, później ból, przykrość, łzy. Krew. Łańcuchy. Walka o ostatni oddech, który zabierze im on.

Lucyfer.

Zazwyczaj kończyły one w sposób szybki. Kulka w pierś bądź w brzuch, a potem duszenie. Niektóre nie miały tego szczęścia. Były noże, bicze, żyletki, woda z solą, woda święcona.

Szczególnie łaknął żeńskich demonów. Były one bezczelne i ostre, chciały krwi, chociaż bały się śmierci. Archanioł wtedy zamieniał je w bezwładne, kwilące masy, które chciały umrzeć, bo miały już dosyć.

Na to wszystko musiał patrzeć on. Castiel. Upadły anioł, który kradł łaski innych, bo jego własną ukradł mu jego były sojusznik. Anioł, który chciał ochronić swoich przyjaciół, dlatego wybrał złą drogę.

\- Kara twa jest ogromna, uczynkami dobrymi jej nie zażegnasz. Wielkie dobro zrobić musisz.

Więc to zrobił. Obserwował, jak Lucyfer znęcał się nad swoimi ofiarami.

Bolało, ale to było dobro.

Wielkie dobro, które musiał przecierpieć.

* * *

 

Ściana wymalowana na mleczną biel była cała w plamach od czerwieni. Krew spływała powoli, tworząc smugi. Niektóre krople spływały wolno, niektóre szybciej, jakby chciały się prześcignąć, urządzić konkurs, która szybciej dotrze na dół.

W środku była dziura wielkości kuli, która tkwiła głęboko w niej.

Na podłodze leżała czarnowłosa kobieta.

Castiel stał na środku pokoju, przywiązany do wielkiego kawałka drewna. Węzły trzymały mocno, próbował kilka razy się wyrwać, ale Lucyfer zawsze wtedy podchodził do niego, szeptał swoje głupoty, które miały go uspokoić albo zdenerwować, po czym mocniej zaciskał supły. Niektóre obcierały go tak mocno, że pojawiła się krew.

Lucyfer kucnął obok kobiety i gładził ją kojąco po głowie. Ta chwyciła się jego ręki i pociągnęła. Próbowała złapać powietrze, ale jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej nieregularny i gwałtowny. Ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.

Na klatce piersiowa tworzyła się czerwona kałuża, która wsiąkała w jej białą bluzkę i granatową, dżinsową katanę. Kobieta coraz rzadziej otwierała swoje brązowe oczy.

Umierała.

\- Ty… - próbowała wyszeptać, ale nie dała rady, bo archanioł łokciem walnął ją w brzuch, a ona zakrztusiła się.

\- Milcz, szmato – zasyczał i podniósł się, aby kopnąć ją. Ofiara jęknęła i przewróciła się na bok, by wypluć ślinę wymieszaną z krwią.

Cas obserwował. Miał knebel w ustach i dalej próbował się wyrwać, chociaż, jak wiedział, jego szanse uwolnienia były znikome.

\- Nie pozwoliłem tobie przewrócić się na bok – jednym ruchem położył ją na plecach. - Cóż, kochanie, czeka nas _dużo_ zabawy.

Ujął jej głowę w obie ręce i pocałował. Kobieta próbowała się opierać, chciała go skopać, ale i to jej uniemożliwił, gdyż usiadł na jej kolanach.

Anioł odwrócił głowę. Nie miał ochoty na to patrzeć. Metaliczny zapach krwi było czuć wszędzie, nie dało się od tego uwolnić. Castiel miał wrażenie, że cały tym przesiąkł.

Jęki, krzyki i błagania wypełniły pokój.

\- Och, kochanie, nie opieraj się – gruchał Lucyfer – Nic nie zrobisz, nie uratujesz swej nędznej duszy, bo należysz do mnie, a to ja decyduję, co się stanie z tobą.

Pozwolił się odepchnąć, a kobieta z całych swych sił spróbowała usiąść, ale nie zdołała, bo po chwili po prostu klapnęła i przestała się ruszać.

Przestała oddychać.

Lucyfer ją udusił, pomyślał Castiel i spojrzał w oczy _współlokatora_. Ten uśmiechał się szeroko i obchodził dookoła ciało. Po chwili uklęknął i zaczął je dotykać, jakby chcąc odszukać wszystkie uszkodzenia.

\- Widzisz, Cas – zaczął, nawet na niego nie patrząc – Tak giną ci, którzy się mi sprzeciwiają – podniósł wzrok. - Tak możesz skończyć również ty, o ile będziesz się zachowywać tak jak teraz.

Wstał, podszedł do niego i rozwiązał go oraz zdjął knebel.

\- Znasz bardzo dobrze cenę.

Anioł cofnął się o krok i spuścił głowę. Chciał stąd uciec, uciec od tej całej sceny, jaka tu się rozegrała, a która odtwarzała się bez przerwy w jego głowie.

Kobieta patrzyła pustym, zamglonym wzrokiem na niego. Jej usta były rozchylone, a włosy potargane. Podszedł do niej i zamknął jej oczy.

\- Odpoczywaj w pokoju – wyszeptał, zanim się wycofał i stanął przy desce.

Lucyfer uniósł jedną ze swoich brwi.

\- Wiesz, jak bardzo niepoprawny jesteś? - złapał go za ramiona. - Pokoju NIE MA, bracie. To pojęcie złudne, które zawsze przez coś się skruszy – zacmokał. - Wojna. Kłótnia. Lub, jak w tym przypadku, śmierć.

\- NIE ZNASZ SIĘ – wybuchnął nagle anioł – Zawsze pragnąłeś jedynie zła, jednego wielkiego show, w którym wszyscy się ZABIJAJĄ. Pragniesz WOJNY, nie POKOJU. Nie znasz się – ucichł, kuląc się w sobie.

\- Ja się nie znam?! - teraz krzyczał archanioł – To TY wzniecałeś wojny! To ty doprowadziłeś do upadku aniołów! Mam wymieniać dalej? Nie ja, tylko ty! Zawsze ty!

\- To nie ja skusiłem Adama i Ewę.

\- Gdyby nie ja, nie poznałbyś dzisiejszych ludzi. Nie poznałbyś swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiesz, jak bardzo _niegrzeczni_ by byli. Cena, kochasiu.

\- Cena?

\- Za wszystko się płaci. Za to, że chcesz dobrze. Dajmy tutaj twój przykład – w tym momencie płacisz za to, że ja zniszczę Amarę. Ceną jestem ja. Ty jesteś zapłatą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cenny jesteś.

\- Przestań.

\- Wcześniej był Sam. Wpadł wraz ze mną do klatki. Siedział ze mną, dopóki nie przylecieliście po niego. A robiłem z nim tyle rzeczy… To była cena za zakończenie apokalipsy. Sam był zapłatą.

\- Przestań, proszę.

Ucichli. Lucyfer usiadł na podłodze i zaczął palcami wybijać rytm jakieś piosenki.

\- Natomiast zapłatą za Sama był Dean. Zapłacił za życie swojego brata sobą, rok później był już martwy. Młodszy Winchester był ceną, a starszy – zapłatą.

\- PRZESTAŃ.

\- To okropne, nieprawdaż?

W oczach Casa pojawiły się łzy.

\- Czy tego chcesz? Chcesz, żebym się załamał? Może to jest też ceną? Ja załamany i pokonany, a ty zwycięski i szczęśliwy. Wtedy mnie przejmiesz całkowicie, prawda? Wiem, jak to działa. Mogę płakać, mogę krzyczeć, ale mnie nie złamiesz.

_Kłamcakłamcakłamca._

\- Jesteś zapłatą Deana – powiedział cicho Lucyfer. - Zrobisz dla niego wszystko. Poświęciłeś się dla niego, UPADŁEŚ dla niego. Dean jest ceną, ty jesteś zapłatą. Czy to nie tak?

Wstał i wyszedł. Zanim to zrobił, zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

\- Odpoczywaj w pokoju, Cas.

Gdy opuścił pomieszczenie, anioł rozpłakał się.

Koniec powoli nadchodził, a on nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

 _Ceną dobra jest cierpienie, dlatego warto oddać je w ramach zapłaty_.


	3. Śniący

Stał na łące i patrzył. Na wszystko. Na to, jak trawa się porusza, smagana mocno przez wiatr, jak kwiaty mieniły się w blasku słońca, jak drzewa uginały się przed wiatrem i tańczyły ze szczęścia, bo ktoś sprawił, że mogły się poruszać, a nie stać.

Wraz z nim na łące była kilkuletnia dziewczynka, która siedziała w trawie i zrywała kwiatki. Plotła z nich kolorowe wianki, śmiejąc się cichutko, kiedy coś jej nie wychodziło. Jej brązowe włosy falowały, po czym gwałtownie opadały na jej plecy. Zielone oczy uważnie śledziły każdy ruch, kontrolowały proces tworzenia wytworów spod jej rąk.

Była tak podobna do Deana.

Miała na twarzy czerwone plamki, jej ręce były posiniaczone, a oczy podkrążone ze zmęczenia. Blada skóra pokazywała, jak rzadko miała do czynienia ze słońcem. Jej podniszczone ubranie zwisało z niej, a buty były całe w dziurach. Jednak jej uśmiech, och, tak bardzo jasny i promienny, jakby chciała nim zarazić cały świat, świadczył o szczęściu, który w tamtej chwili przeżywała.

A on musiał to zniszczyć.

Nie zauważyła go. A może nie chciała.

\- Nie musisz się kryć, Castiel – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego i nerwowo przygryzając wargę. - Wiem, że tak po prostu nie zrywasz się z nieba, co tutaj cię sprowadza?

Westchnął i kucnął przy niej.

\- Stello, twój ojciec…

Te cudowne zielone oczy podniosły się i spojrzały w jego.

\- Stello, twój ojciec nie żyje.

Nie wiedział, jak zareaguje. Różne są reakcje dzieci – większość kończyła się płaczem, który nie chciał ustać. Ale dziewczynka nigdy taka nie była. Zaskoczona otworzyła usta, ale po chwili je zamknęła. Wzrok miała pełen sprzecznych emocji, jakby w duszy dyskutowała sama ze sobą, jak powinna zareagować.

\- Och – westchnęła tylko. - Kiedy?

Przełknął ślinę i usiadł obok niej.

\- Dzisiaj. Wjechał w niego samochód. Tak mi przykro.

\- Nie kłam, aniołku. Nie jest ci ani trochę przykro.

\- Nie…

\- Och, wiesz, dla mnie to po części ulga. Nie ma jednego z tych złych. Gdy jest tylko jeden z nich, to dzieje się mniejsze zło, prawda? Tak mi kiedyś tłumaczyła babcia, zanim też nie poszła do Boga.

Zapanowała wygodna cisza, której towarzyszyły westchnienia i sapnięcia.

\- To… dla ciebie – podała mu ukończony wianek i przytuliła się do niego. - Nie chcę tam wracać, ale jak nie wrócę, bo matka zrobi coś z moim bratem, a tego naprawdę nie chcę. Kiedyś stamtąd ucieknę. Z nim. Nie chcę tak żyć, to strasznie niefajnie.

Niepewnie objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Jak jest tam u góry? - spytała, jakby chcąc odwrócić swoje myśli od domu. - Jak tam jest, Cas? Czy jest tak, jak mówią tu? Kolorowo, ciepło i napraaaawdę super?

\- Dla was, ludzi, tak. Każdy ma swoje osobne niebo. Tylko niektórzy mają je z pewnymi osobami, razem. Wspólne niebo. Ale to, jak wygląda, zależy tylko od ciebie. Możesz mieć tam dmuchany zamek, ogromną bibliotekę, basen. Nikt ci nie zabroni.

\- A można z niego wyjść?

\- Nie warto z niego wychodzić. Za dobrze ci tam będzie, aby o tym myśleć.

\- Och.

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Wpadnij niedługo – powiedziała cicho, po czym pobiegła w las. Na północ.

Do swojego domu.

* * *

 

Była burza, deszcz padał, a wiatr huczał. Prąd wysiadł akurat w ich części miasta. W ich pokoju na stole paliła się pojedyncza świeczka, której ogień nie był wystarczający dla pomieszczenia. Dawał jednak otuchę, której oboje, Stella i Brian, potrzebowali. Leżeli w swoich łóżkach, a Castiel siedział na podłodze i czytał im „Alicję w Krainie Czarów”. Pod nimi słychać było krzyki i bezsensowne paplanie, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i przepychankę.

Matka widocznie też nie obchodziła żałoby, bo przyprowadziła sobie kolejnego faceta na noc.

Cas nie tylko ją potępiał, ale się nią brzydził. Wiedział, że ludzie mieli problemy, z którymi sobie nie dawali rady, ale to? To była masakra. Nie dawała nawet dobrego przykładu swojemu potomstwu, nie chciała nawet. Liczyła się tylko ze sobą, butelką alkoholu i mężczyzną na noc. Kiedyś usłyszał nawet, że dzieci powinny się cieszyć, że chociaż mają dach nad głową.

Brian był cztery lata młodszy do Stelli. Był przestraszonym dzieckiem, któremu nie wolno było płakać z powodu zagrożenia, bo inaczej dostawał wciry. Teraz leżał na swoim łóżku przykryty cienkim kocem i uśmiechał się błogo, podobnie jak jego siostra.

Gdyby nie dziewczynka, która nauczyła się handlować, nie wiedział, jak oboje by przeżyli.

Cas czytał, a dzieci powoli zasypiały.

 _-_ _Och, ty głuptasku - powiedziała sobie po chwili - jakżebyś mogła odrabiać lekcje tutaj? Ledwie starczy tu miejsca dla ciebie, a gdzie zmieściłyby się twoje podręczniki i zeszyty?_

Na dole znowu wydarła się matka.

\- TY SUKINSYNU, ŻEBYM CIĘ TUTAJ WIĘCEJ, KURWA, NIE WIDZIAŁA! WYPIERDALAJ, TY…

Anioł pstryknął palcami, a hałasy ponownie ucichły. Burza jednak dalej wisiała nad miastem, nie chciała odejść. Jej nie dało się uciszyć.

Widząc, że Brian usnął, a Stelli niedużo brakowało do tego, przerwał czytanie i wsadził zakładkę pomiędzy strony. Odłożył książkę na stolik nocny i już miał odejść, kiedy dziewczynka wyciągnęła do niego rękę i błagalnym tonem poprosiła:

\- Cas, nie odchodź, proszę, zostań.

Dlaczego więc miał odmówić?

Usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka i spojrzał na nią z niemal ojcowską troską. Pogładził ją kojąco po głowie, ale ta uchyliła się przed dotykiem, przesuwając się bliżej ściany i klepiąc wolne miejsce obok siebie.

\- Chodź tu – szepnęła gorączkowo.

I tym razem anioł nie zaprotestował, kładąc się obok niej i biorąc ją w objęcia. Dziewczynka wręcz zamruczała z przyjemności i ciepła, jakie dawał Cas, i zaczęła oddychać spokojniej, coraz wolniej, a jej ręce, które kurczowo trzymały się jego ramion, powoli zaczęły opadać wzdłuż jej ciała.

Anioł ucałował jej czoło, po czym leżał z nią do wschodu słońca. Musiał wtedy się wymknąć, gdyż inaczej zobaczyłaby ich matka, która nie spała całą noc, tylko lamentowała nad swoją jakże żałosną osobą.

* * *

 

Kilka lat później nie był już potrzebny. Stella wiedziała, że on istnieje, wiedziała, że obserwuje, ale nie wzywała go nadaremno. Brian miał taki sam stosunek. Oboje uciekli, kiedy dziewczyna miała piętnaście lat i ukryli się w gospodarstwie swojego wuja, który włożył wniosek do sądu o znęcanie się na dziećmi.

Ich przewodnikiem wtedy był on. Cas. Uciekali pod jego nadzorem, był ich radarem, który ich tam naprowadził. Potem ich opuścił, bo zobaczył obrót spraw. Poradziliby sobie bez niego.

Zostawił na wszelki wypadek karteczkę ze sposobem, w jaki sposób można go przywołać, po czym odszedł ponownie, włócząc się po świecie i udając, że służy tak naprawdę Niebu.

* * *

 

Pojawił się ponownie na pogrzebie ich matki kilka lat po ucieczce. Stella wyszła za mąż i urodziła synka, a Brian poszedł do szkoły cukierniczej. Po raz pierwszy życie im się układało, po raz pierwszy ktoś lub coś sprawiło, że chciało im się żyć dla siebie. Żyć pełnią życia.

Do czasu.

Informacja o jej śmierci sprawiła, że ponownie świat im się załamał. Nie wiedzieli, czy mają się udać na pogrzeb, czy też może nie. Ich sprawa miała ogólnokrajowy rozgłos. Nie chcieli tego, tak bardzo nie chcieli. Chcieli udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało.

Ale tak stać się nie mogło.

Siedzieli zatem na pogrzebie i nie uronili ani jednej łzy. Nie krzyczeli „Moja kochana matka nie żyje!”, bo nie była ich kochaną matką, nie płakali, bo nie mieli za czym. Za kim. To była dla nich obca kobieta, która upijała się noc w noc i po prostu z nimi mieszkała.

Mieszkała to może też nieodpowiednie słowo.

Dziewczyna stała obok swojego męża i trzymała go za rękę. Castiel chciał podejść, ale zdecydował się to zrobić później, po skończonych uroczystościach i publicznym przemówieniu księdza.

Ale ona nie wytrzymała. Odwróciła się w połowie uroczystości i wyszła. Cas stał przy bramie i patrzył na nią. Gdy go zobaczyła, podbiegła do niego i przytuliła.

I wtedy się rozpłakała.

Objął ją delikatnie i przyciągnął, a Stella ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu i płakała rzewnie, a anioł nie próbował ją przed tym powstrzymać.

\- P-przepraszam, aniołku – szlochała. - Boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam…

\- Cii, nie przepraszaj – posłał jej słaby uśmiech. - Nie masz za co.

\- Cas, mam za co. Powinnam przeprosić cię za wszystko, co ci zrobiłam. Dlaczego ty tutaj dalej jesteś przy mnie? Ja nawet na to nie zasługuję.

Anioł nie odpowiedział, tylko przyciągnął ją bliżej i pocałował w czoło.

* * *

 

Jej synek nazywał się Bob. Był niezwykle drobny, ale tak pogodny i uśmiechnięty. Stella chwaliła się, że tak naprawdę nie płacze, jest niezwykle grzeczny.

Nie był podobny do niej w żadnym calu. Przypominał jej męża, Doriana. Ciemne oczy, czarne włosy, ostro zarysowana szczęka. Stella oczywiście trochę przekomarzała się z nim, że pewnie zrobił to specjalnie, ale tak naprawdę była w nich obojgu tak zakochana, że Castiel wyczuwał to od niej na kilometr.

Siedzieli u niej w mieszkaniu i pili herbatę, a maluch bawił się przy nich i machał wesoło zabawkami.

\- Nie wierzę, to się skończyło. Wiesz, teraz jest trochę za dobrze. Chciałabym, żeby było tak wiecznie. Ale pewnie nie będzie.

\- Czemu w to nie wierzysz?

\- Przeszłam już trochę w życiu, wiem, że wszystko jest ulotne. Chwila kiedyś musi minąć. Dobra, zła, nieważne jaka. Wszystko kiedyś się kończy, prawda? - mrugnęła ku niemu i zachichotała słodko.

Jej synek zaśmiał się głośno i rzucił w kąt zabawkę, po czym poszedł po nią i spróbował ją rzucić w Casa, ale mu się nie udało.

\- Ajj ty, kiedyś ci się uda, mój herosku – cmoknęła do niego z odległości, a anioł wtopił się w kanapę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

* * *

 

Stella miała rację. Chwile są ulotne.

Stał na środku drogi i próbował wyciągnąć Doriana z samochodu, który się palił.

\- WYCIĄGNIJ BOBA – wrzeszczał mężczyzna, ale anioł nie widział już w dziecku duszy.

Nie żyło.

\- DORIAN, SPRÓBUJ…

Ale wtedy samochód wybuchł, a Castiel poleciał kilka metrów w tył.

\- Nie nie nie nie tak nie może być DORIAN BOB co powie Stella jak zareaguje Stella cholera cholera cholera

Zniknął.

* * *

 

Stella była zła, smutna. Nosiła żałobne rzeczy i nie miała siły na nic. Nie miała siły jeść, pić. Najchętniej leżałaby cały dzień w łóżku i spała.

Sny przyniosły jednak ze sobą koszmary.

Castiel siedział przy niej i ją pilnował. Nikt przy niej nie czuwał, nawet Brian, który nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Chciał, oczywiście, ale kiedy usłyszał, że ich anioł jej pilnuje, zrezygnował i zgodził się z tym, że jak na razie to będzie najlepsza opcja.

Cas był czasami zmuszony wchodzić do jej głowy i walczyć wraz z nią w koszmarach. W większości nich ona płonęła, a obok niej stała matka, która lała ją benzyną, aby szybciej zginęła. Budziła się z krzykiem na ustach i łzami w oczach. Natychmiast szukała Casa, a kiedy go znalazła, łapała się go kurczowo, jak wtedy, kiedy była dzieckiem, i nie chciała puścić. Castiel na wszystko pozwalał.

Czasami ją musiał jednak na siłę usypiać. On sam był często zmęczony, dlatego też spał. Anioły nie spały.

To było dziwne.

Po dwóch miesiącach stanęła na nogi i zaczęła mniej więcej prowadzić normalne życie. Kiedy jednak wracała do domu, zaczynała płakać, bo wszystko kojarzyło jej się z nimi.

Jej rodziną.

Castiel zaproponował przeprowadzkę, a ona się nawet nie wahała. Spakowała rzeczy i przeprowadziła się do brata, który milcząco wyraził na to zgodę.

* * *

 

Był dwudziesty siódmy luty. Stella wyszła na miasto, aby zrobić zakupy do domu. Musiała iść na rynek i do sklepu, aby kupić doniczkę, którą ostatnio przez przypadek zbiła w napadzie złości. Napady te zdarzały się coraz częściej, a jej anioł nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Próbował, on zawsze próbował, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie musiał, ale powiedział, że to ma bardzo dziwne podłoże i że musi to zbadać.

Kilka dni temu wybył i do tej pory nie wrócił.

Weszła do sklepu, w którym była na „ty” z właścicielką, i uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła do półek i zaczęła wkładać produkty, które chciała kupić, do swojej torby, ale w pewnej chwili przerwała, kiedy usłyszała:

\- Wypakuj kasę, już, TERAZ.

Wyjrzała zza półki i zobaczyła zamaskowanego mężczyznę, który trzymał w dłoni pistolet i kierował go na Lydię, właścicielkę.

\- Ty…

\- NA ZIEMIĘ, KURWA!

Ale ona podeszła do niego i spróbowała mu wykręcić rękę. Nie wiedziała, co robi, wszystko było robione pod czystym instynktem _BROŃ SIĘ I OBROŃ INNYCH_ , więc nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wykręciła mu rękę, a facet leżał na ziemi.

I cholera.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby do sklepu nie wpadł jeszcze drugi mężczyzna i zobaczył ją na podłodze wraz z napastnikiem.

Wycelował w nią.

\- Do. Góry. Ręce – wysyczał.

Dziewczyna podniosła się i uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. Spojrzała za ramię i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy ujrzała tam swojego przyjaciela.

Castiela.

Który chwycił jedną z jego rąk i skręcił. Napastnik krzyknął, ale zanim to zrobił, nacisnął spust.

A pocisk poleciał poleciał poleciał prosto w nią.

W jej brzuch.

Wywróciła się na plecy i oddychała. Słyszała w tle strzały, krzyki i błagania.

_Muszę muszę muszę coś zrobić TERAZ._

Ale nie mogła się ruszyć.

\- Stello, Stello, ja, ja, ja…

Kurna, on PŁAKAŁ. To powinno być coś złego, niepokojącego, bo ona nigdy nie widziała go płaczącego.

\- Cii, Castiel. Jest dobrze.

\- TY UMIERASZ.

\- Jest dobrze…

\- Muszę coś wymyślić, muszę, NIE POZWOLĘ CI UMRZEĆ, OK? NIE MOŻESZ. JESTEŚ SILNA, DASZ RADĘ.

Krzątał się przy niej, uciskał ranę, z której wypływało coraz więcej krwi.

\- To na nic, Castiel – wyszeptała, nagle tym wszystkim strudzona. - Opowiedz mi o Niebie, proszę, Cas.

Patrzył się jej prosto w oczy, a jego ręce dalej próbowały uciskać brzuch. Nie miał paska, nie mógł zatamować krwawienia, ktoś w tle krzyczał, żeby wezwać pogotowie.

\- W Nieba nie ma cierpienia – zaczął szeptem. Nie mógł mówić głośniej. - Możesz być tam, gdzie jesteś najszczęśliwsza. Możesz spotkać się z rodziną. Jesteś szczęśliwa.

Z każdym słowem jej oddech stawał się mniej regularny, bardziej płytki.

\- Mam… nadzieję, że się tam… spotkamy… Castiel – wyszeptała ledwo i nagle jej głowa opadła na bok, a oczy stały się nieruchome, ciepło już umykało z ciała, a dusza wyszła, opuściła ciało i poszybowała szczęśliwa do Nieba.

A Castiel rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej, pocałował jej czoło i wyszedł, chociaż ludzie za nim nawoływali, bo był świadkiem i sprawcą śmierci dwóch napastników.

Dość. Na ten czas.

Po prostu dość.

* * *

 

\- Woooow, Cassie, naprawdę?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Więc twoje sny to prawda, a tobie śni się albo Dean, albo Stella. Jak, kurwa, romantycznie. Pomijam fakt, że anioły nie powinny spać, ale ty łamiesz wszystkie zasady. Jesteś tak bardzo odmienny, idealnie nadajesz się do mojej kolekcji.

\- Nie masz żadnej kolekcji, a nawet jeśli masz, ja do niej nie dołączę.

\- Będziesz musiał – Lucyfer chwycił w dłoń żyletkę i zaczął mu powoli wycinać wzorki na skórze. - Chcę, żebyś zapomniał. Upij się bólem, bo na więcej cię nie stać. Z ciebie leje się czyste cierpienie, gdybym mógł, to miałbym już kilka wiader tej substancji.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Castiel. - Pozwalam ci na za dużo rzeczy. NIE.

\- Cóż, nie masz wyboru - powlókł się do stoliczka, na którym leżały wszystkie przyrządy. - Jesteś kochany, Castiel. Naprawdę. Czasami się zastanawiam, jakim sposobem ja jestem twoim starszym bratem – prychnął. - Głupi Patron Czwartku. Co za głupi dzień. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Nie możesz się nawet pomodlić do samego siebie. Spójrz, jaki ty jesteś żałosny.

Gwałtownie przeciął mu żebra nożem i nachylił się do jego ucha.

\- Spałeś zaledwie trzy minuty, a ja wyrzuciłem z ciebie całe twoje życie. Znam cię lepiej niż ty. Nie umkniesz mi już.

_Niestety._

_Właśnie w owym czasie,_

_Gdy człowiek by się zdrzemnął,_

_Dziewczynki chcą, bym mówił baśnie_

_I ciszę mącił senną._

_Lecz trudno. Na cóż opór zda się?_

_I tak wygrają ze mną._

\- Bo jestem wszystkim. Ze mną się nie wygra – szyderczy śmiech. - Wszyscy się przekonacie. Już niedługo. Już niedługo...


	4. Wykończony

\- Będziemy musieli z nimi współpracować – powiedział Lucyfer. - Tylko wtedy nam się uda.

Castiel skrzywił się.

\- A może nie.

Tamten spojrzał na niego z obojętnością na twarzy.

\- Możliwe.

Zgodził się na współpracę z Winchesterami. Porozmawiał ze swoim ojcem, Bogiem. Castiel wszystko słyszał, chociaż ta rozmowa nie dotyczyła jego. Nie mogła. Ale i tak podsłuchiwał.

_Ty byłeś moim ulubionym synem._

Bolało.

Bolało już nie tak bardzo jak kiedyś. Nie tak mocno jak wtedy, kiedy ulubieniec Ojca ciął jego łaskę na części i się z tego śmiał.

Czasami zostawiał go w kuchni, dawał telewizję i udawał, że nic się nie działo. Czasami czyścił wszystkie miejsca, chcąc zapewne sprawić, żeby nie wyglądały jak miejsce zbrodni. Chwilę przed przybyciem Crowleya do środka on wiedział, że przybędzie. Wiedział, dlatego sprzątał, żeby udawać niewiniątko.

Cas nie spędzał większości czasu w ich kuchni. Spędzał go, uciekając przed swoim prześladowcą albo wisząc na hakach i krzycząc z bólu.

Ale potem, gdy oboje ruszyli na Amarę, Castiel nagle poczuł pustkę. Czegoś zabrakło, coś odeszło.

Lucyfer odszedł, a on sam w jednej chwili stracił przytomność, otumaniony przez zaklęcie boskiej siostry. Nieprzytomny, ale zdrowy, może trochę ranny.

Pusty.

Tak bardzo pusty. Ale wolny.

Lucyfer z n i k n ą ł.

Ale Bóg nie był zadowolony. Nie, bo jego ulubionego syna zgładzono lub wypędzono, podczas gdy on sam umierał przez swoją siostrzyczkę, która chciała mu zrobić krzywdę i go nareszcie zabić. Chciała, aby zapanowała ciemność. Jej świat, jej życie, ona sama.

Ciemność.

Winchesterom natomiast się nie udało, bo słońce gasło z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Sklepy pozamykano, ludzie ukryli się i czekali.

Ale na co?

Poczuł się wolny, chciał z tego skorzystać. Może był chory, ale miał własne ciało do użytku. Swoje własne. Już nie będzie w środku walczył o dominację. On był alfą. Alfą swojego ciała.

Koniec się rozpoczął, a on zamierzał go powstrzymać. Bo jego koniec się już zakończył.

Powodzeniem.

Jedynką na końcu kodu.

Triumfem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już jest koniec. Taki prawdziwy koniec. Kończę z tym fikiem i definitywnie do niego nie powrócę. Miło się pisało, ale czas przejść na trochę weselsze opowiadania.  
> Angst będzie, ale minie trochę, zanim tutaj powróci.  
> (No chyba że mnie szlag trafi, to wtedy napiszę)


End file.
